


First Night

by caity_ski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Kankri is trying his hardest to impress Rufioh.  Rufioh is getting complaints from everyone about Kankri's behavior since the two started hanging out.  Rufioh knows there's only one way to make everyone happy...





	First Night

Kankri glanced over his shoulder trying his hardest to pay attention to the excited words coming from the brownblood’s lips. But god was it hard when all that was on the shorter troll’s mind was pressing his mouth against the others.

“And this one is a grass type so that means it…Kankri? Are you paying attention G?”

Kankri blinked gray eyes and tuned in again to Rufioh’s speech. He gave a small cough as though clearing his throat, hoping to pass off his day dreaming as something far less embarrassing. “Of course, I’m just marveling in the intricacies of this game and lengths it went to in order to include all different elements. Even some others may not recognize as elements. It gives the creator a very understanding personality and by extension anyone who plays the game.”

Rufioh stared at Kankri and let out a small chuckle. “Alright man…if you say so…” and with that the attention of the winged troll was again placed on his cards.

Kankri sighed and straightened up. If there was any chance of Rufioh seeing him as more than just a friend he needed an in, and Fiduspawn seemed to be the best one – seeing as his earlier attempts had revolved around their shared status as mutants and gone less than well. With renewed hope Kankri buckled down and listened with intensity to the descriptions Rufioh was giving him; his mental note pad filling up at an alarming rate. 

A few days later Kankri approached Rufioh again and asked if they could try to play a game. The winged troll had smiled brightly and happily agreed as his other options weren’t exactly top choices. The only other two that knew how to play the game were now his ex’s; one more recently dumped than the other. It was no surprise that the brownblood won without much effort but he had seemed to enjoy it none the less. Kankri didn’t think Rufioh’s smile could be any more brilliant than when the nub horned troll asked if they could play again, but if Rufioh could give him pointers as the game progressed. This went on for several days.

It was becoming very apparent that Kankri was taken with the game, coming closer and closer to beating Rufioh, reciting off facts about each monster’s stats like a machine. Some of his tidbits were things not even Rufioh knew. Every time Kankri could provide a new nugget of information to the handsome troll his face redden. And so he continued to research and find out all that he could about the game from various sources. 

It wasn’t a week later that Rufioh was receiving complaints about Kankri. About how all he talked about now was Fiduspawn and how everything should be more accepting or some other sort of thing along those lines. The mohawked boy had stared in confusion as these complaints came in. He hadn’t noticed any kind of a problem or obsession. But not wanting to cast aside his friends’ words Rufioh agreed to fly around the area and listen in himself to discover what they were upset about.

A groan escaped the brownblood; after only a few hours of listening in he could see just what the others were talking about. He knew he’d have to try and fix this seeing as it was his fault (sort of) that Kankri had gotten so absorbed into the game. He requested a meeting with the red blood for the following evening. The expected knock at the hive door brought with it an unexpected surprise. Standing before him was Kankri wearing a Horsaroni kigurumi and dark purple face paint to go with the costume’s theme. His stance made it apparent that the small troll was not comfortable. Rufioh groaned and grabbed Kankri’s hand dragging him into his ablution block to try and figure this out.

With a sigh, Rufioh untied one of the red pieces of clothing that hung from his pants to wipe the paint from Kankri’s face. Sure seeing him in the kigurumi had been adorable as all shit but the red-blood was obviously uncomfortable in the costume. “So why are you wearing this…and why did you feel the need to paint up your face, doll?” He asked quietly removing the hood of the outfit to get more of the paint off. Kankri’s face scrunched into an expression of displeasure. “You said that this was your favorite of all the creatures.” Came a muttered response.

Rufioh sighed and rubbed his temples. “Yeah but…homie you didn’t have to do this…you don’t even look like you want to be wearing this thing…” Kankri shrugged and tried to just focus on the sensation of Rufioh’s hand and not his own sheer embarrassment. “I just thought you’d really like it if I were to adorn the attire of something you cared so deeply for.”

“It’s just a game, dude…besides I don’t see why you were trying to change your look my man. You already wear what someone I care about wears…” Rufioh mumbled rewetting the cloth to continue cleaning the other’s (now very red) face. A small smile tugged at the brown blood’s mouth as he covered the eyes of the mutant blood. With a quick lurch forward he connected his lips with Kankri’s, wings fluttering slightly. 

The shorter troll ripped Rufioh’s hand away from his face and gaped upwards at the Taurus. He opened his mouth once, twice, and a third time before clamping it shut unsure how to precede. This was probably the first time the cancer had ever been silent and a pulled a light laugh from the bull horned teen. “So as bad ass as it is to have you play Fiduspawn with me, how about we take a break from it for a while? Sound good, doll?” Rufioh asked quietly setting the cloth down and resting an arm around Kankri’s waist. 

The mutant blooded troll swallowed before nodding and hesitantly leaning forward to wrap his own arms around Rufioh’s middle. He jolted and his grip tightened as they two were in the air without warning. He felt a soft bit of pressure on the top his head which Kankri could only hope was another kiss. “it’ll be alright G…I’m not going to let you fall or anything…” And thus brought Kankri his first night curled up with his new matesprit.


End file.
